


The Hive Of The Mighty

by That_One_Fan_Girl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alpha Lance, Alpha Lotor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Attempted Murder, Birth, Breeding, Duelling, Eggs, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Farmer!Lance, Food Poisoning, Langst, Lossy based off of Greek culture, Love at First Sight, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Partners, Omega Allura, Omega queen, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Ritual Public Sex, Sexual Slavery, Soldiers, Updating tags, Vaginal Sex, War, fight to the death, prisoners of war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Fan_Girl/pseuds/That_One_Fan_Girl
Summary: Allura, a Queen, an Omega Queen waited on by hand and foot. She knew no want nor hunger for anything she desired—anything awaits her by the mere snap of her fingers.It was not until her kingdom takes to the battlefield does she find herself wanting an Alpha solider, a prisoner of war and enemy to her kingdom.One main problem arises when she wants him but has married another. Her husband has never held any anger toward her and her many partners until now.





	1. An Omega Queen

 

Allura woke to the putrid stench of sex and rut. She woke alone and warm inside her chambers. Her many partners had fled after a long night of lovemaking, leaving their queen to rest alone.

 

Allura slips out from the sheets of silk so that her bare feet may plant on the frozen stone. Her breasts, plump and bare freeze against morning air that leaks into her chambers.

 

She held her hand to her head, her frost blue hair flow over her shoulders and back in a waterfall of long curls. Her lapis blue eyes close, _I drank far too much,_ she thinks to herself as she rises to her feet. 

 

Allura walks over to her bathing chambers, where the stench of sweet wine and lavender come. A bottle of perfectly aged red wine rest atop a crystal table top, next to a lavish pool filled with petals and boiling water. 

 

Allura loves to spend her mornings in a pool of water that cooks her dark skin and treating her fine skin with only the rarest of creams. There she stays with only the song of birds to accompany her welcomed loneliness.

 

Once bathed, her servants take to grooming her atop her throne where they dress and brush her. She is fed only the finest of fruits and baked goods. 

 

She glides through the marble halls in her gold crown and white robes. She is the picture of a goddess, and once she is dead she will join them. 

 

Her husband sits upon his throne, witnessing a whipping before him. Allura, filled with grace and pride does nothing when she steps past the weeping man as his naked body is slashed in front of royalty. 

 

”Darling, ” he calls for her, lazily reaching out for her hand. His lips mouth atop her flesh, his tongue drags across her skin—tasting the lavender on her skin. 

 

Maybe once upon a time, she loved him. Their love was powerful, and Lotor brought out the best in her, but for the passing years he has taken a new interest, and it not in her, not the back that she has yet to birth him an  successer to the throne.

 

Allura found herself sleeping with servants and slaves—her body and mind soon dull from earning for any affection from him. He did not care for her any longer, but there is no point in breaking there bond one another. 

 

She bows her head to Lotor before taking her seat next to him, ”my king, ” she says. 

 

The slashing of the slave had soon stopped, leaving only for them to be shown the new batch of soldiers that have been taken in from the war.

 

15 men lined up in chains. They bore her. She has no need other need for them other than new sex toys. She is to accompany her king to the battlefield tomorrow to see the outcome of the long-waged battle between two kingdoms. Humans being their enemies.

 

”How boring, ” she mutters. 

 

”Quite, ” Lotor replies with a sly grin. Allura does not show him interest. ”Shall we strip them bare and have them punished as we feast?” he asks his lovely wife.

 

Allura’s eyes fall onto the men with zero pity in her cold eyes. She does not care. for torture, but it will please her people. ”What else are they good for?” she asks. ”Just don't kill them. A broken mind is easier to mould than a broken body.” 

 

Lotor let's out a chuckle, ”my love, you are wicked.”

 

Bitterness floods her mind upon hearing his words. She is not the one killing slaves and torturing her people. Allura knows she isn't a good person, but she does not take pleasure in harming others. Not unless it's in the bedroom of course or showing one of her lover's punishment. 

 

”Naturally, ” she whispers. It's better to agree with him. It always makes it easier.

 


	2. The Farmer’s Son

 

Lance woke to the sound of singing from his feathered friends. He groans as the sun’s too joyful of a grin woke him. The young man rises from his hay bail of a bed and throws his blanket off into the corner. 

 

He had fallen to sleep while piling up the hay for the horses. His sister must have thrown a blanket atop him while he slept. Lance is forever grateful to his family.

 

Lance walks out from the barn, the bright rays of sun make his skin glow bronze and his eyes shine a deeper, more entrancing blue than the ocean itself.

 

Lance is far too beautiful to be a human and in a sense that statement is true. Far back in his family tree, back when the people if Altea and the Humans lived in peace—did one of his ancestors married an Altean.

 

The Altean gene for inhuman beauty and slow in ageing had been rare in his family tree. Lance showed the trait clear as day. Anyone could see it. 

 

His family lived far from the village from the main kingdom, but far from the border between the two warring kingdoms. In a sense, they were outsiders, but the people loved his family’s kind hearts and loyal smiles. 

 

Lance never knew what to expect when he was told he shares the same traits as a creature he was taught to hate and fight as a child. But when he grew, he fell in love with the Altean culture. 

 

He is more human than Altean, Lance knows that for sure. Unfortunately, that doesn't spare him from his fate. Lance doesn't like to talk about it though. The thought of outliving everyone he loves.

 

He steps into the house he grew up in, the fresh smell of eggs and ham fill is nostrils. It’s as if he’s being brought back to life.

 

”Morning, all you beautiful people I call family,” he greets them.

 

His mother turns back to him with a smile, ”look who decided to join us, ” she says, ” did you have a nice rest in the barn honey?” she asks.

 

”You looked to vote while you were sleeping?” Veronica jokes lightly.

 

Lance nods, taking his seat at the kid’s table. ”It was the best sleep I've had in a while, ” he moans sleepily as he slides down his chair.

 

He loved the quiet mornings with his family. The playful banter, and the smell of warm food and the feeling of being full soon after. He was a simple farm boy living with his family, and he loved it that way.

 

It isn't until the midday clouds linger in front of the yellow sun does anything important happen. 

 

Lance was outside teaching his niece and nephew how to collect eggs when he heard to sound of imperial horses ride to his front step. 

 

His eyes fell to the head man speaking to his mother and sister. They look ill. Face flushed white and eyes popping out of their skulls.

 

”Hold on a moment, ” he whispers to them. ”Just stay here for a the moment,” he said, seeing the fear in the young children’s eyes. 

 

As fast as he could in a swift fast-walking manner did he reach his mother and sister.

 

He hops up on the doorstep, ”what's going on here?” he asks. His sister held his sleeve.

 

”Ah, Mr. McClain, ” spoke the man, “as you know we are at war with the Alteans.”

 

Lance nods, “I am awear,” he mutters.

 

The soldier hands Lance a scroll, which Lance promptly opens. His stomach drops, face as pale as his mother and sister. He finally understood why they held a fearful look in their eyes and look white as a ghost.

 

One man from every family, strong and young, is chosen to be taken away to train to fight. His name was in that document. He is to fight in the war.

 

 


	3. Pre-heat Anger

 

Allura allows her hand to play with the hair of the young woman between her legs. She has grown bored of the suckling of the slave’s tongue on her clit. Lazily, she stares up at the ceiling of marble and gold, painted over with only the finest of paints, by only the skilled of painters from the kingdom.

 

Her eyes fall down to the young servant, she is no longer in the mood for sex. Allura sighs, ”enough, ” she orders, pushing the girl’s head back. ”I’ve grown bored. Be gone, ” she orders.

 

The servant girl fixes her skirt and wipes her mouth before bowing and takes her leave without a word.

 

Allura throws her head back with a groan once the door is shut. Pleasure has always been something to look forward to, but it didn't feel right at the moment.

 

Allura has reached the peak of fertilization, yet her husband refuses to bed her. He is too caught up in his war to notice her want for a child. And who will take the throne once he is dead? 

 

Allura had already expected that she might not be the one to bare Lotor his heir, and she had no ill will towards the woman who would. Unfortunately, what made her feel uneasy is that he had no interest in having one. 

 

He refuses to be at her side when her heats come, and he does not allow her to share a bed with some of the Alpha servants when it happens. Her heats are meant to bring him a child and for them to become one as Emperor and Empress. And Allura, no matter how much she wishes it, has been forbidden in barring a child that isn't of Lotor’s blood. 

 

It angers Allura to know that he denies her inner Omega what to bear him children. He’s surprising her Omegan need to breed a have kin.

 

For the first few years they were wed, she has tolerated it. Bit her tongue and smiled when noblemen and their ladies asked her when she will have her first litter, Allura tells them the same story. _It just isn't the right time yet. With the war and all._ But they all knew she was lying. The war was a perfect time than any to have her filled with eggs and birth him an heir that will take other the kingdom. A litter of young which he can pick an heir and she can have the rest of children to love. A child he can groom and teach to lead while she can love and teach her other children.

 

Unfortunately, he still refuses to grant her that wish. And Allura will never have what she wants unless she breaks his trust and his rules.

 

Allura takes one of the glasses of wine, putting it to her lips and drinks it whole. She rises to her feet, grabbing the bottle. She doesn't bother to pour it into her cup but rather straight into her mouth. 

 

She doesn't want pity, the servants give her. She doesn't want to seem weak. She wishes to drink until her body is forced to feel pleasure. She lets the head of the bottle go from her lips with a gasp as she whips her mouth. 

 

”Romelle!” she orders, making her hand servant poke her head out. 

 

”Yes, mistress?” she asks.

 

”Get me one of my Alphas. I grow bored and I need an inch to be scratched, ” she hisses. The blond girl nods, knowing that the Empress is in one of her moods.

 

Allura always gets like this before her heat. And an Alpha is the only way to satisfy her in this time of anger. It’s best to do what one is told before she takes your head.

 

Allura lounges back on the couch, and whispers, ” I’m going to kill that bastard one day.”

 


	4. The Young Men With Cursed Blood

 

Lance can’t help but stare up at the sky, that bright blue vast horizon forever out of reach. His hands are red, racked with blood from sparing, wrapped in bandages. Nothing like the forever beautiful blue he chases.

 

Keith flops beside him, passing a him a wet cloth. “Take it,” he says,” they were too rough on you again today.”

 

Lance took it with a light chuckle. He places it over his knuckles, holding in the hiss between his lips. “It’s fine. I don’t mind,” he says. _Of course I mind._ He thinks. “We all can’t have Galra blood in our veins,” he chuckles softly.

 

Keith growls before punching Lance in the shoulder, ” oh knock it off, ” he says, ” I never asked to be half Galra. It's not like I'm a god or anything—I’m fighting in this war just like you.” Keith is quiet for a a moment before speaking. ”Galra are just like humans and Galra. Clara just gave heightened strangely and speed and longer lasting life force—nothing special. Nothing like Alteans.”

 

Lance lets out a laugh, ” you might as well be, ” he praises, forgetting Keith’s praising of his bloodline, ” the only thing holding you back is that mullet. Other than that, you're sexy.”

 

Keith huffs, hitting his head on the back of the trunk of the tree. ”You know people think we're crazy, ” he says. ”Galra and Altean being buds.”

 

Lance hums, ” it's scary, ” Lance says suddenly. ”To know if I live past the war, I’ll probably outlive most to all of my family, ” he said. ” The only person I ever met in my family was my grandmother 7 generation‘s back and—“ he stopped, swallowing back the spit, ” she was so young and pretty, and so—broken.” 

 

Keith leans over his knees, ” like?” he asks in a wary voice.

 

”Like she was sick of living. At least, before she killed herself.” It was dead silent for a moment before Lance spoke again. “She was driven to it. Madness, loneliness, watching everyone she grew attached to die, isolation. Like the others in my family.” Lance swallows back his nerves, ” it's rumoured that most Altean and human crossbreeds commit suicide after living past 200 hundred. Most are lucky enough to live to 300.” 

 

”I'm sorry, ” Keith says. It’s the only thing he could say. Galra age similar to humans, growing wiser and stronger with each passing year. They live about as long as humans, but not as long as Alteans. 

 

Lance shakes his head, ” don't be, ” he says with a smile, ” maybe I’ll find a pretty Altean girl or make some half-blood buds, ” he jokes. ”And I’ll have you, ” he said, ” because like hell you're dying anytime soon, you demon of a man.”

 

Keith laughs, and Lance joins him. It's peaceful after training until bleeding, but Lance would give anything to be back on his farm again. His family didn't have the money to pay the recall tax that many wealthy families pay to pull their son or father or nephew out of the war. Lance has to fight.

 

”Hey, half-blood, ” a higher up calls, ” come help with the gunpowder.”

 

”I got it, ” Keith says before Lance can stand. ”Rest,” he warns, “you can’t fight if you aren’t well.”

 

Lance is grateful for Keith. All the other men pick on him. Grown men acting like children. 

 

Lance looks up at the sky once more, drinking in the deep blue before closing his eyes.

 

Lance runs over the many memories he had. He thinks about all the girls he’d kissed, all the old men down at the pawnshop, the cougars that line the streets calling out to him when he goes out with his brother, the cats that he’d beg his mom and dad for, the strays he’d bring into the barn and his parents would of course keep them. 

 

He missed it. The simple life. Maybe if he doesn’t die, he can find a sweet girl with Altean blood and build a happy family. 

 

Or die. Like the many in his family did. Death might be peaceful that way. He’ll meet all his loved ones in the afterlife.

 

 


	5. Arrowheads and Icy Blue Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be doing some explaining between the differences between Alteans, Galra, Hybrids and Humans in the next chapter, which won't really be a chapter but an explanation. So, if any of you don't wish to read it or don't care, this is a heads up.

 

Allura can smell the blood. The air is thick with iron from worriers locker in combat. She has allowed herself to be entertained by the scuffle of humans.

 

Her husband had asked her to company him to the battlefield to make an  example of their foes. Reluctantly, she agreed, still waiting for her heat to build. She needs to take her mind off the upcoming agony her body will endure.

 

Lotor’s hand held hers as they sat atop her fingers. She felt anger crawl up her spine, as he shows an act of love in front of their servants. There was no love—not anymore. 

 

It made her stomach sick. More so then the stench of blood was. She looks down at the battle, the humans clearly fearful of them.

 

”Will you so the honers, dear?” Lotor asks with a sly grin. 

 

Eyes as dead as ice, Allura turns to him and then the battle. She rose, stepping forward with the back of her palm raised to the sky. Her marks glow, eyes closed. Power races through her veins screams ring in her ears, the clang of swords an eery symphony.

 

When she opens her eyes once more, where the dead lay. Half of the enemy dead on the ground. 

 

She did not feel sadness for them—the dead all being nameless soldiers. Them being human. 

 

She takes her seat once more, basking in the deadland. ”You did superb, my love,” Lotor praises. She used to love pleasing him.

 

For a moment, Allura allows herself to rest, her eyes to close. It is quiet. 

 

”My Empress!” Romelle shrieks, pushing Allura and her seat to tople. Allura gasped as she hit the ground.

 

Before she can scold Romelle, chocking fill her ears. When she looks up, the guard that was stationed behind her was shot in the throat. If she was in the way, it would have penetrated her skull. The Altean man falls to the ground, dying. The arrow head was laced in poison, making sure even if it grazed her, the poison would surely take her out. From the delay in arrows, she assumes that their is a single archer, and a blooding skill one at that.

 

Soon after, another arrow is shot at Lotor, her husband swiftly moving out of the way, by only a hair. “Damn archer,” he hisses, holding his cheek. Poison dropped from his white hair—the same poison that killed her guard. He stood to his feet, “Darling, it seems we must go,” he orders.

 

Allura nods, taking up the hems of her dress and ducking under the fire. She looks back, her breath being taken by a spirit—a siren, a monster.

 

Dark blue eyes stare back at her intent and absolute forces. Her heart throbs, cheeks burn. And even from so far away, she can see him shiver—him looking back at her.

 

Allira can't help but lick her lips—that human was Altean...

 

 


	6. Know Your Blood: information about this world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an info dump about the Galra, Altean, Hybrids, and Human races. If you do not care, then please skip this and wait for the next real chapter. I did warn this in the last chapter.
> 
> Thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is to help both the viewer and me. So if I'm not being constant, please tell me.

Human:

 

Most are magicless, but magic can be taught. Most become knights, farmer, midwives, and shopkeeper. Royalty and nobles control the lowlands and it's people. Those who become mages or witches are almost always outcasts unless hired by royals or well-known and loved by the people they live alongside. Witches and mages usually live in in the forest, near nature and the raw elements.  

 

Human can not heal limbs that have been cut off, but they can craft prosthetic limbs from wood or metal and charm the fake limb to work as it once did before being severed from the body. _All Races Can Do This._

 

But they can heal most illness, but not all.

 

Humans can train in any field to master it even though their bodies have  respectable limitations to protect it.

 

Humans do _not_ have Alpha, Omega, or Beta states. Men can’t get pregnant, even though that was not something I was planning on touching on—in this fic, woman cant get others pregnant. There are only two sexes as Humans.

 

The longest Humans live in this world is 125 years old with a good eating habits and exercising and magical care.

 

Galra: 

 

The Galra are large and fast. Their _raw_ speed and stangth is on par with Alteans when not training. Galra are a mighty worrior race that can and do enjoy the smaller things in life.

 

They are seen as superior by the humans and have a brood relationship with them. Hybrids are common between their two races. Anyone with Galra blood is seen as a God.

 

Galra are normally interested in technology and weaponry other than magic and studying the forgot arts of magic unlike humans and Alteans. 

 

Galra take up higher military and are normally soldiers, and assassions, like Keith’s mother was until she took a human as a husband after being injured on a mission. Then she took up arms in the art of farming and raising Keith to fight and take care of himself.

 

If there is a galra in the family, they usually the first pick when it comes to the war in the draft, an example being Keith even though both his mother and father volunteered in his place, so he didn’t have to go off to war.

 

Galra have Alpha, Omega, and Beta states. Alpha’s are seen as the higher-ups, them being stronger and faster then betas and omegas. They are usually commanders or higher-ups in the army. Omegas seen as the caretakers. They usually take care of young but are also faster and leaner. They are usually assassins. Betas are like foot soldiers and do the odd jobs that Alphas and Omegas would have trouble with. They follow the rules of humans—betas follow human logic. 

 

Alphas have a rut every three months that will take about 7-12 days because Galra like to mate and make sure they have young. Omegas follow the same timeline as Alphas because they can only have children only in that timeline. And Betas again, follow human logic but can have sex whenever because the laws don't apply to them.

 

Galra have markings on their bodies and where their hair in unique styles of their culture. Like Keith with a mark on his cheek.

 

Galra usually live up too 700 years old, but can make it to 1000 on magic. Most do not live that long. 

 

Galras age slowly and look younger than they are. Expect Keith, he is 19 and will look that way until he is about 120 where he and most Galra will look between late 30 and 40 around 220. And will look about 50 too 60 around 300. And so on, and so forth. They look really you even when old.

 

I know that was confusing. 

 

So here:

 

Looks 20 until (age) 120

Looks 30 - 40 until (age) 220

Looks 50 - 60 until (age) 300

 

Most Galra looks young thanks to good genes and working out a lot. 

 

Galra has the weakest Genes out of the the three main races. That is why most Galra hybrids look less like galra and more like the second parent.

 

Alteans:

 

Alteans are more in touch with nature than any other race we I covering—mages and witches rival them in that though. Magic and science is their specialty. They are masters of magic and research.

 

Alteans are very friendly to their own kind, but cold to others. It takes a lot of trust to get to know an Altean on a personal level, not even putting into consideration that they'd be willing to have a romantic relationship with ”outsiders.” 

 

” _Friendly_ ” can also be used as a casual sexual relationship between Alteans. They don't see it as wrong to be with more than one mate at a time. They are still fateful if they do not have a child with any else other then their mate. Sex is a natural, healthy and pleasurable thing to Alteans.

 

It can also be seen as a sigh of ownership. We see this with Allura, with her keeping servants to pleasure herself. It can also be seen as a symbol of worth and want. If someone higher in states shows interest in you or is seen as a good thing, but it is still an embarrassing act and Ateans do encourage that they do it with someone they love or admire. 

 

Love is a big thing for Alteans.

 

Once they have their young, they loyal to only their mate. And will not mate with any other than them unless their mate dies. 

 

Alphas, though not as rare as Omegas, are treasured all the same. They take hard working labour job or soldiering. They are natural born leaders. Omega’s are seen as a rarity and treated like gods. Omegas, like Allura, get whatever they want, and aren't even touched by Alphas in a rut without the omega saying so. Omegas and Alphas are seen as  superior. Beta’s are mainly servants that bend to Alphas and Omegas will.

 

And although sexual contact is a natural thing, they do not show it publicly, nor do they know children to take part or even see the act in question. 

 

Alteans look a lot like humans, but to Alteans, it is an insult to be compared to them. If any hybrid has Altean blood; however, they will except the hybrid as long as they give in and except Altea as their heritage.

 

One the topic of Alteans having young, they do not give birth to “ _live_ ” young. Their offspring are hatched from eggs that they lay after carrying them for a period of time. Their Birthings are pleasurable, unlike human and Glara births, who birth live offspring.

 

Alteans can also force what I like to call, ” _An All Race take Over.”_ It's basically has something to do with forcing out a side of a person that is ”hidde.” I will expand more on this in later chapters because I kinda what to keep it a mystery for now. But I will (spoiler) say it has something to do with Keith, Lance and Allura.

 

I will not say how long Altesns live, because I can't even remember that, but let's say that they live way longer than the two other races and age almost time-stoppingly-slow.

 

Thank you for reading. I had more to say about Alteans because that is where I will be spending most of my time.

 

Normal chapters from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this, I hope it was helpful.


	7. Blue Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romelle gets a bit of time to shine as Allura’s conscious.

 

Allura threw a vase at the wall. Her body trembles and breathing unsteady. She has been unable to sleep, to eat, think, enjoy herself. Those damned blue eyes haunt her.

 

Those eyes, that half-breed they belonged to, he had triggered her heat. The moment they returned to the palace, Allura collapsed from her heat taking her.

 

She tossed and turned in her bedchambers thinking of him. She must be going mad. She has never had eyes rip into her soul as he did.

 

Allura growls, she leans over a table, her claws dig into the wood. She wants him. More then she has ever lusted over anyone. 

 

She howls in pain, tossing the wooden table across the room, it shattering into splinters. Warmth rages in her system, unbelievable pain and want.

 

”Romelle!” she yells, throwing her head to the door. ”Fetch me an Alpha!” she snarls.

 

The girl doesn't reply, only doing as she is told. When the girl returns, Allura has torn her clothes from her flesh and yanked the Alpha male in without warning.

 

Poor Romelle stood outside, listening to Allura snarl and howl before screaming in rage and throwing the Alpha from her room. Romelle was horrified to see the man ranked with scratches and bite marks.

 

”Romelle!” she howls, ”get in here!” 

 

When Romelle enters, Allura in covered in a large pillow, her face bright red. ”Is everything alright, my queen?” she asks.

 

Allura tucks her face into the pillow. ”What is the bloody matter with me?!” she snaps, making the poor servant girl jump.

 

”I—I don't know?” Romelle answers.

 

”I can't get that bloody half-breed out of my skull!” she yells, ”i can't even sleep with another Alpha without thinking of those bloody blue eye!” she yells, throwing a pillow at that the wall, it toppling a painting.

 

”Do you think it might be your true mate?” Romelle blurts out.

 

Allura scoffs, ” true mate? Want are you? A child?” she asks.

 

”I apologize, ” I stepped out of line with that comment, ” Romelle said, her eyes falling to the floor. For a moment, the servant girl thinks before speaking again.” I mean, don't you believe it is I be strange?” she asks. ”He was the one that shot at you and the king, ” she said. ”Maybe the old stories are true? Maybe—he is the one that will make you feel complete?”

 

Allura stares at the girl, _maybe she is right?_ Allura Shakes her head. ”Please fetch me a rag. And order the prevents to draw me a bath.”

 

 


	8. Burning Inside Out

 

Lance collapses against the floor of his tent. His hands claw at his throat, gasping for air. His armour feels as though it’s like a snake, trying to coil around his body and kill him.

 

His insides are burning.

 

He throws off his helmet and heaves. Fresh air floods his lungs, and Lance feels able to breathe. 

 

Keith comes from behind and places a hand on his back. ”Lance, Lance are you okay?” Keith asks.

 

Lance tries to claw at his armour, ” get it off, ” he slurs, ” I'm burning up, ” he says, whimpering. 

 

Keith’s eyes widen. He didn't say anything as he helps peal Lance’s armour off. Lance falls limp on the floor of the ground, breathing hard and slow. 

 

”Lance, ” Keith says sternly, ” I need you to remain calm.”

 

Lance slowly turns his head, ”what's happening to me?” he asks, tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

”I don't know why, ” Keith starts, ” but it seems that something has triggered your rut—congrats buddy, ” Keith says.

 

”Rut?” Lance whines.

 

”Yeah buddy, ” Keith says, ” you're an Alpha my friend.” 

 

Lance pushes himself up onto his back. His chest is heaving, ” What the hell is an Alpha?” 

 

”Well, you're about to find out, ” Keith says, helping Lance onto the bed. He lets Lance fall onto the bed. ”I should probably leave before you try to kill me, ” he jokes.

 

”Why would I try to kill you?” Lance jokes tiredly. 

 

”I’m an Alpha too, and you are probably going to kill me because you're about to go into a primal state.” 

 

Lance tiredly laughs into his pillow, ” that's stupid, ” he slurs.

 

”I’ll stand watch, ” Keith says. ”You just do whatever your instincts tell you to do, as long as you don't leave this tent, ” he says with a soft smile. ”I’ll fill you in once you calm down.”

 

Keith left and Lance was left sweating and tired, but also a want for sex. He throws a pillow on his face, groaning into the pillow. 

 

He was a good boy. Sure he fooled around, but he’s never fully lusted over someone he's just seen. This is war, and Lance feels like an idiot for doing so. 

 

All he did was shoot an arrow across the battlefield. It was his only chance to kill the rulers of his kingdom and he chocked. 

 

She was beautiful, like a goddess. But she was the enemy. And it was so clear that she was married to the kind how he fucking missed.

 

His body hurts, his dick hard and burning. Lance crosses his legs, growing into the pillow. He was drooling, running the image over and over in his head.

 

She was beautiful, and he _can't_ _have_ _her_.

 

Lance tosses the pillow across the tent. He roars, back arching and first hitting the bed. Lance throws a hand over his mouth in surprise. 

 

That was new.

 

Lance shrinks into himself, hands on his head. ”What is happening to me?” 

 

He could smell everything, and it  irritated him. His body aches for the warmth of a body. He wants to bot something. 

 

Lance cries into his arms, ”what is happening?”

 

 


	9. What Is Fate?

 

Allura tossed and turned in the lavish bed she owned. The smell of her wet hair is strawberry, it coils around her pillow and neck. 

 

She stares at the empty space in her bed and across the room, the open balcony with the free-flowing curtains, like she's  just waiting for that half breed to show his deep, haunting blue eyes.

 

The burn in her belly had calmed with the passing of the moon in the sky. The wind dances around her room like wild animals. It cools her skin even with her head hurts.

 

Allura couldn't dare to sleep. His face pops into her mind whenever she closes her eyes. He’s a phantom, a demon that snuck into the safety of her mind.

 

He’s sneaking into her dreams and hands ghosting over her body when he isn't here. Her body tingles when she thinks of his lips against her breasts.

 

She turns her back to the balcony, to the empty bed of where her husband should sleep, but is working for the war against humans. It is nothing new for him to stay up all night and day working on projects that don't matter.

 

Humans don't care what Alteans do. They are clearly the superior race, so it doesn't matter what humans think, Alteans will outlive them and her race has magic running through their veins. 

 

Humans had nothing. They are weak, she could crush them like bugs. She was a war Lord among her people. Humans could all for all she cared.

 

So why was is she thinking of a human halfling? Why did her chest burn and head spin when she thought of those eyes?

 

Damn Romelle putting thoughts of _fated pairs and soulmates._

 

Allura hugs a pillow close to her chest, it popping in her arms, the feathers flying. ”Fucking hell, ” she slurs into the pillow.  

 

Maybe her damned servant is right, but she'll never say so.

 

 


	10. Out To The Battle Field

 

Set up at the base of a tree, Lance takes out his arrows and hoists them on his back. The rain made the battlefield hard to see, to move. Mud sloshed around in Lance’s boots and rain mixed with sweat—pouring down his face like a river.

 

With each gunshot, Lance’s finger twitched some more, with every cry from the battle, Lance’s breath steadies. He was calm, collected in this time of death. 

 

It's seemed so natural, every more the enemy made, each step that followed and with every order given. He could read their movements, judge for a moment before he shot again.

 

It became a steady rhythm. Scope, breath, pull, scout, repeat. Everything moved like a well-oiled machine. His mind clear and everything planned out.

 

Suddenly, he saw her. Her long flowing silver hair, tan skin and blue scales on her cheeks. Lance stopped dead in his tracks. She saw him too, she was glaring at him, fully aware he felt a strange pull to her.

 

His throat tingles like he wants to scream. He wants to call her over to him.

 

 

* * *

 

”I want him, ” Allura growls. ”That Alpha has to be mine.”

 

He looks so much like a human, but Allura knows if she could get her hands on him, that would change, and she can make him hers.

 

”Guard, ” she growls. The man walks up to her. Allura snaps her fingers before pointing to the sharpshooter. ”I want that man captured unharmed, ” she commanded.

 

”But, he's a human, my Empress, ” he said.

 

“Did I stutter?” She said. ”Are you questioning your empress? A prime Omega like myself?!” she said. ”I know an alpha when I see one, ” she said. ”Now capture him unharmed. That's an order, ” she made her omega orders clear.

 

The man nods, ” of course, my empress.”

 

Allura snuggled down into her throne, staring down the arrow on the Alpha was holding as he states at her.

 

Allura licks her lips, smiling at him. ”You will be mine.”

 


	11. Battle Between Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not getting this out sooner, but while I was writing this, I took a break because my eyes hurt and when I came back, it didn't save so a lost all my work...

 

Lance keeps in position firm on the branch, sung as a bug sitting in the rain on an uncomfortable branch rubbing is butt cheeks.

 

His aim is as sharp as it can be in the muggy fog and mud, along with the drizzling rain—like a waterfall. The field is mucky with bodies and mud sloshing around in the rain.

 

He shoots his arrows without fear of anyone from the battlefield finding him. He is fast, his aim sharp. Moving from branch to branch, Lance is hurt hot to waste each grace period he has before killing off another Altean solder with his positioned arrow. 

 

Suddenly, his body breaks out into a cold sweat, his body burning from the inside out. His head is light, aching in pain. “No,” he whispers,” is this another stupid rut?” He asked himself as his vision became blurry. ”No, not now, ” he whispers as Lance starts to sway back and forth. Lance’s body falls limp, slumping over the tree trunk. Slowly, he shifts on the branch until Lance is falling out of the tree.

 

His body slams into the mud below. He is suddenly too tired to scream for help. His body was burning with an uncomfortable inferno. 

 

”Lance!” he hears Keith yell, and his friend rushes to his side. Keith pulls Lance’s face out from the mud, whipping it clean and placing his hand on Lance’s burning forehead. ”Oh my god, you're burning up, ” he whispered. 

 

”Keith, ” Lance weakly growls, ”make it stop, ” he pleads, ”please just make it stop.” His nails dig into Keith’s skin, marking it up bright red.

 

They are surrounded soon by Altean soldiers. ”Fuck, ” Keith growls, his sword raised in defence. He growls viciously at the enemy, careful to release his alpha scent, not to trigger Lance further. 

 

”The Empress demands that this Alpha be brought to her immediately, ”  a soldier with broad shoulders spoke.

 

”You’ll have to get through me first,” Keith snarled.

 

The handful of men let out dark and twisted laughs, Keith gripped his sword tightly, ready to charge into the horde.

 

* * *

  

The funny thing about the first awaking in heats or ruts, no one is ever truly like the other. Apparently, Lance, the soft-spoken, flirtatious, and caring human Lance, can be a vicious monster when too many alphas get close.

 

Keith was left flat on his back in awe. Lance had sprung up from Keith’s arms and stabbed the head soldier in the neck with the head of an arrow. The man choked to death on his own blood and Lance made work of the other Alteans.

 

He was a monster, one that required many lives to be lost just to hold him done. Keith refused to stop, to relent as he swung his sword. 

 

But alas, the two were taken prisoner. Lance had passed out after his little freak out. And Keith was left to his thoughts as he watched his friend sleep.

 

”What are you?” he asked as he looked down at Lance’s sleeping body. No normal Alpha would kill other Alphas without an omega around. In fact, Lance is the first to never use his alpha voice to command dominance, only kill. That trait is only shown in...

 

* * *

 

Allura watched from afar in horror. A horrific glee as she watched an Alpha gone into rut turn into a beast. She licked her smirking lips, her sore lips that only widened as she watched the outcome.

 

That boy was a beast, a rarity. One of a kind, something that can't be rivalled in only something she can offer. 

 

She could smell his strong and demanding scent from across the battlefield. 

 

”An Alpha Prime, ” she laughed heartily, ”I thought I’d never see the day.”

 

An Alpha prime doesn't need to use his voice to demand power and Allura watched in glee. She had met her other half, for she was an Omega Prime. 

 

”I have finally found what I am looking for.”

 

 


	12. Chains Of A Bird

 

Allura walks with a flip in her step, a wide grin on her lips as she prances around the halls. There she was alone to rule over the Altean empire. Her husband wouldn't be the bothering her for the moment, she was alone to play.

 

She makes her way down to the dungeon, where her Alpha Prime lays in chains. She will make good use of him. He was her fate, they are meant to be. She could smell his pain, his want and fear for her. He wants her as much as she wants him.

 

The guards stop her, blocking her from her prize, but no matter, it is a means to an end. She orders them to lead her to the cells where her Alpha lays in pain without her. 

 

The other Alpha is left in another cell, she glares at him as she passes. She can let him live, he might do some good for her prize.

 

There at the back of his cell, he looks up at her with dilated pupils. He knew why she was here and it made her mouth hurt from smiling.

 

His mouth is muzzled, tied back with a thick leather belt and hands bound with iron chains. Drool pools out of his mouth, her growls at the Alpha and beta guards behind her. The guards are trembling, she can't claims then becomes she is doing the same. 

 

She steals the key away from the guards and sends them away with a wave of her hand. Allura places a hand on the bars, sealing all sound within the space she has created. She opens the door and steps in, closing the door behind her.

 

Allura crawls on hands and knees to the Alpha Prime, newly awakening. ”You know why I'm here, don't you?” she asks with a dark, crooked smile. The alpha growls through the leather and slobber, making the Altean Empress giggle.

 

She reaches back and unbuckles the belt. She leans forward before he could speak, pressing her lips against his slobbering mouth. She desperately wants to hear his voice but she wants his lips as well. 

 

Allura takes her hands and holds cheeks. She could sense the strong Altean blood pumping through his veins. Behind that human flesh, she can bring out the Altean in him.

 

The Alpha screams into her mouth as Allura works her magic on his body. His ears grow longer, sharper, into a point, eyes becoming brighter with a light blue hue along with his dark ocean eyes. Light blue scales grow on his cheeks, glowing brightly. 

 

When Allura pulls off of him, the sight she saw is truly beautiful. ”You have become a true Altean, ” she praised. 

 

Allura undoes his binds, releasing the newly born beast. He pounces her, pinning Allura to the ground of the dungeon. 

 

“I like you,” she smirks. 

 


	13. Belongs To The Queen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been gone for a while. I'm back now. 
> 
> ...hi

 

Lance’s mind is foggy, truly blank. It was all hot and agonizing. His body aches, head pounds—insides burning.

 

He growled down at the Omega beneath him. She was an angel. Completely and utterly beautiful. She smelled so good.

 

Why couldn't he stop himself?

 

His chest heaves, breathing in the Omega beneath him. She bore her neck to him, smirking up at him—baiting him.

 

He couldn't control himself. He didn't want to control himself. 

 

Lance snaps his jaw, growling. Lance throws himself backwards, slamming himself into the wall of his cell. Lance’s jaw clams shut on his arm. Tears roll down his face, he whimpers in pain but refuses to let go. Blood fluids his mouth and pools over his arm.

 

It hurt. It just so much. 

 

The omega woman lunges up, eyes expansive. ”No, ” she said. ”No, no! Stop! You're harming yourself, ” she said, rushing over to him. 

 

Lance snarled out of fear, finally under some control. He was crying. He didn't want hurt anyone. 

 

Allura gently touches his arm and face. She stocked his cheek carefully, lovingly. ”I’m sorry, ” she said. She released calming pheromones. ”Please stop hurting yourself, ” she whispered. 

 

It seemed to work. His jaw going lax around the bite mark. Allura wipes the tears back, smiling fondly at the Alpha. 

 

”It’s alright, Alpha, ” she whispered, carefully removing his arm from his mouth. ”I’m going to take care of you, ” she said. ”You’re my Alpha now.”

 


End file.
